When Destiny Fails
by Shironami
Summary: luffys destiny as pirate king never happened, follow the adventures of Luffy and crew as they face the future that never should have been and create a new present. new to the crew: Hapi! won't tell you who she is just have to read and see! read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece, But any OC's do belong to me.

When Destiny Fails

By: Shironami

A single ship sailed the dark sea, its flag whipping in the harsh gusts of wind that the inhabitants of the lonesome ship didn't notice. All were inside, wrapped in blankets to keep out the night chill, dreaming and warm in their beds, blissfully unaware of the looming dark clouds and crackling electricity that had appeared so suddenly. The only witness to all this was the big, white full moon high above them. Slowly at first the moon began to dim then at increasing speed it went from a full round disc to a little sliver of silver, glowing down on the little ship that still had no idea what awaited them in the morning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nami stretched and yawned as she looked around her little cabin, Robin was still asleep so it had to be very early in the morning, which meant that Sanji was probably up making breakfast and the other guys were still in the next room sleeping. She pulled herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. The way she figured they should be getting very close to next island she had plotted for their course, it was small and didn't have many people or villages, but they were normally hospitable if you didn't cause them trouble, as Robin had told her a few days ago when they were talking about what was next. Robin's information was always reliable and Nami was looking forward to the peace and quiet that the island promised.

As she entered the galley she was practically assaulted with love, as was Sanji's normal greeting. She yawned again and held out her hand, Sanji was already a step ahead of her and put a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She mumbled a thank you and sat at the table waiting for the rest of the crew to wake up and hobble in the galley with heavy footsteps and loud voices, she drank coffee in the morning, but nothing woke her up like the arrival of the rest of her nakama.

She didn't have long to wait, Luffy bounded into the room like a cannon ball yelling, 'FOOD!' Nami noticed Sanji roll his eyes as he set some toast in front of the bouncing captain hoping that would tide him over until breakfast was ready. Usopp sat next to Luffy and continued to tell him about some weird dream he had had during the night.

Robin came in next, book in hand ignoring the bouncing Luffy as he stuffed his face and the chatty Usopp. She sat next to Nami and the two exchanged good mornings. Sanji handed Robin a cup of coffee and exploded into a flurry of hearts and noodle dancing when she gave him a big smile and a very simple, 'thank you Cook-san.'

Last to wake as always was Zoro who came trudging into the room like it took every ounce of energy he could muster just to keep awake. He had a chipper Chopper on his shoulders who kept patting him on the head urging him forward, "Almost there!" he quipped happily. Zoro just grumbled and plopped himself down in his favorite corner and decided a quick nap before breakfast would suit him perfectly.

Chopper grabbed a hoof-ful of green hair and sharply pulled Zoro's head back to look him in the face, "Why are you asleep!? You just woke up! Are you sick, quick we need a doctor." Zoro snored quietly and shooed Chopper away in his sleep.

Chopper looked put out until Usopp waved him over, "I had a totally crazy dream last night! Okay I was in..." they continued to talk about Usopp's dream as Sanji put plates of food on the table.

"Yosh! It's about time, that took forever!" Luffy pulled out the 'ever' to exaggerate the point.

"Oi, Shit-head! Breakfast." Sanji called as he kicked Zoro in the side.

Zoro mumbled something that was totally unintelligible and sat down in front of his plate of food and with everyone else began to eat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After breakfast was over the crew poured onto the deck, the sun was shining happily down on them as Usopp, Chopper and Luffy played a game.

Nami look around confused, then began to frown and looked down at her log pose.

Robin and Zoro both noticed the unusual confusion on the navigator's face and approached her from different sides, "Something amiss, Navigator-san?" Robin asked.

Nami shook her head, "I'm not sure." she said, her voice lacking the confidence it normally had.

"Well, what's up?" Zoro asked with his hands in his pockets, ever present swords at his side.

"I told you, I'm not sure... it just looks like were totally off course..." She shook her head again, "Even worse than when you navigate by clouds!" She spat at him, disgusted that he could even think that something as stupid as that would get them where they needed to go.

"So fix it." Zoro stated harshly, Robin shot him a rare scathing look and he shrunk back. Being the fearless man he was, nothing scared him... but that woman really could creep him out, besides she was still on his shit list for what she did to Tashigi; he didn't completely trust her and they both knew it.

"How far off course are we, Navigator-san?" Robin asked gently.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure where we are." She looked up at Robin not trying to conceal any fear.

Robin's eyebrows raised slightly, while Zoro yelled, "What?! How the hell can you _not_ know where we are?! That's your _job_- to know where we are!"

Robin gently took Zoro's arm, "Perhaps, it would be best if you went and helped Cook-san in the galley, Luffy made quite a mess..." She gave him a small smile.

He pointed at Nami, "But-"

"Now." Robin cut him off with a frown on her face, "It might be best if you don't say anything until we've got this all straightened out." It wasn't a suggestion.

Zoro gave her his most loathing scowl, "Fine, I'm going and I won't say anything..." He walked off to the galley to help clean up, muttering under his breath about 'damn bitches' all the way there.

After he left Robin turned to Nami, "What do you know at this point? Can find out where we are, how far could we have drifted in one night?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to look over all my maps and try to find some landmarks to find our present location, for now we need to have an All Stop, if we keep going we'll just more lost." she turned to Usopp, "Hey, Needlenose! Come here a minute!"

He nodded and headed her way, "What's up, Nami?"

"You've got the sharpest eyes, I need you to go to the crows' nest and see if you can spot anything. An island, a rock formation, _anything_, got it?"

He nodded a little confused, "Sure thing, anything wrong?"

"Not yet, we're just a little off course and need to get our bearings back." He hopped up to the crows' nest with ease and pulled down his goggles now on the lookout.

"It wasn't a total lie." Nami shrugged, "Besides he looses his cool at the drop of a hat and I need him up there doing his job, not freaking out on me."

Robin nodded, "I'll get Chopper and we'll bring the ship to a stop."

A hand popped out of nowhere and tapped Chopper on the shoulder and pointed up to the sails, and indicated he was to pull them up to help slow down the ship. He nodded and hopped off in the direction the hand pointed.

Meanwhile, Robin blossomed a few more hands and pulled up the other sails without too much difficulty.

As the ship slowly came to a halt Nami turned to Robin, "Give me about an hour, keep the guys busy and don't tell them what's really going on, I don't want to scare them... not that Luffy really gets scared and Zoro doesn't care as long as he gets to make someone bleed... and Sanji couldn't care less as long as we're with him...but we don't want Chopper and Usopp falling apart. Once I know where we are I'll fill everyone in."

Robin nodded, "How am I supposed to keep them busy? Luffy's got the attention span of a distracted fly. Usopp's still up in the crows' nest and will probably be there for awhile so he can't help me."

Nami rolled her eyes, "Sanji's perfectly happy in his galley, so just leave him there; give Zoro like 6 seconds and he'll be asleep, so that just leaves Chopper and Luffy. They're like little kids, so maybe you could read to them... or something?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "I don't think they're going to be too interested in _The Complete History of Corutaid Island and Other Never Heard of Places."_

Nami sighed, "Nope... they'd just end up running away and getting into trouble. There are some children's story books in that bookcase in our room. They must have belonged to Kaya before she gave it to us."

"Who's Kaya?" Robin asked.

"Later, just grab one of the books, make it something that can hold their interest for longer than 30 seconds." She headed off to collect her maps and charts and meet Usopp in the crows' nest, while Robin found a book.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Robin found Luffy and Chopper playing 'I spy'. "Is it... water?" Chopper asked lamely.

"OH, you're smart! How did you know that?" He suddenly gasped and looked from side to side, "Can you read my minds!"

Chopper rolled his eyes, "You chose water last time... and the time before that too. Pick something _not_ water."

"But what else is there?" Luffy whined.

Chopper waved around him, "You've got a ship full of things to pick!"

Robin chuckled, "How about we do something else?"

"Like what!" Luffy bounced on his spot on the deck happily.

"How about I read you a story?" Robin suggested with a smile, holding up the book so they could see it.

Chopper who was getting really tired of playing 'I spy' was happy to do something else.

Luffy on the other hand, stood up with his hands on his hips outraged, "What am I five!" he yelled, "I'm gonna Pirate King, I won't be read to like some little baby!"

Robin smiled, "I found one about pirates." Luffy stopped dead on the spot, his frown disappeared and his face lighted ever so slightly.

Luffy watched her for a minute, trying to figure out how to listen to the story without looking like a little kid, sure he listened to Usopp's stories all the time, but Usopp never _read_ to him, that was totally different than this. He knew Sanji and Zoro would make fun of him later if they knew he had let Robin read to him. Makino used to read to him and Ace when they were really little to make them go to sleep.

_Ah ha! _Luffy thought, _that's her angle! She wants to make me nap... well, that's not gonna work!_

"I'm _not_ going to sleep!" He stated adamantly, arms crossed over his chest.

Robin raised an eyebrow confused by her captain's unusual statement, "Um, o...kay." she said a little unsure.

"Good, now that that's settled! I guess, since Usopp's busy, I'll listen to your pirate story." With that he plopped down next to Chopper and waited for the story to begin.

Robin glanced at Chopper hoping he could clarify what the captain was talking about, but Chopper only shrugged.

Robin sat on the deck chair and opened the book and read the title page, "_Treasure Island..._" She started.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, that there... It's far away, but it's there. That's probably the island we were headed toward." Usopp said adjusting his goggles a little.

Nami breathed a sigh of relief, "Ah, that's great." She looked at the little island in the spyglass, "That's not right..." her sentence trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"It's too big and it's shaped all wrong. That's not the island were looking for." she pulled out her maps and tried to find one that matched what she was looking at.

Usopp looked down at Nami, "You're sure that's the wrong place? How far off are we, that's the only island I can see."

"Yeah, look," she handed him a map, pointed she said, "that's where we _should_ be, clearly that's not the island in front of us..."

Usopp sighed, Nami was right, the island they were headed for was small and round with shallow waters surrounding it; while the one before them was huge, with areas of rocky, forested terrain and areas of rolling, grassy plains, "Okay, so what now?"

"We'll land there, if by the time we get there I still don't know where we are, we'll ask around and try to get a name; that would help me find a location then we could adjust our course and get back to where we're supposed to be."

Usopp nodded, "Alright, we'll start the ship going that way, you try to find out where we are."

Nami agreed as she continued to go through maps and charts. Usopp hopped over the railing and climbed down to the deck.

Usopp went to the galley, "Hey I need some help."

Sanji looked over his shoulder, "Sorry, I'm busy, have Marimo help you."

He walked to Zoro, who sat on the bench with his arms crossed slept on with a slight frown on his face, "Hey, Zoro wake up." Usopp gave him a little shake.

An eye cracked, "Mmm, whadda want? 'm sleepin."

"I need you, come on." Usopp gestured for him to follow.

With a giant yawn Zoro got up and followed Usopp out the door.

It was no time at all before they once again sailed toward the gigantic island, Nami had called a crew meeting in the lounge.

They all sat at the wooden table waiting for Nami to explain why she had called them here.

"Okay, here's the deal," Nami began, "some how last night we drifted _way_ off course, according to my charts the island we are now heading toward is called Unlucky Island. From where we were yesterday it normally would take months to get to where we are now. I have no idea how we got out here, but right now our best bet is to go to that island and make a plan once we get there."

They all agreed, they'd go to this island and figure out everything once they got there.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By nightfall they had reach Unlucky Island and docked the ship in the deep waters that surrounded the island.

"Are we going now!?!?" Luffy was nearly bouncing off the walls, "Are we, I wanna go now! ISLAND!!!"

Nami gave him a sound whack on the head, "It's too late, we'll spend the night on the ship then head out to the island tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I wanna go now! Com'on it's not that late!" Luffy whined at Nami.

She shook her head, "No way, it's too late, the people on that island are probably asleep. We need to sleep too, it's been a long day." With that Nami got up and went to her room.

Zoro followed suit and went to bed as well, followed by Chopper and Usopp then Sanji.

On his way out Sanji said, "You know, the sooner you go to sleep the sooner it'll be tomorrow." he smiled at Luffy.

Luffy's pout vaporized and he bounced after Sanji.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luffy had a hard time falling asleep, he was excited about tomorrow's adventure to that island, he tossed and turned. Finally when he turned for like the millionth time and looked over to see Zoro on his side, snoring with his blanket pulled tight around him, _Look at him sleep... like nothing awesome is gonna happen tomorrow. How can he sleep through all this excitement?_

Not long after that Luffy fell asleep.

"Luffy, wake up!" Usopp whispered near Luffy's head.

"Nugh," Luffy yawned, "YAY, island!" He hopped out of his hammock and ran to the ladder, Usopp right after him.

Sanji was fixing breakfast when Luffy and Usopp came rocketing into the room.

"Sanji, food!! Hurry, we gotta eat, fast... then we can explore the island!" He picked up his utensils, and bounced in his seat chanting 'food, food, food' until Nami whacked him on the head and told him to shut up.

After breakfast the group collected their things and prepared to see what this island held in store for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luffy skipped down the dirt road with Chopper on his shoulders singing songs and laughing loudly, Robin and Nami walked behind them chatting about what they wanted to buy if the island had clothing shops. Usopp followed them looking around, an increasingly bad feeling was creeping up on him, he turned, "Hey, guys... this feels strange, like funny... all wrong."

Sanji shrugged, "I feel just fine."

Zoro gave out a harsh bark of a laugh, "You're always 'feeling funny', especially when things get choppy. Suck it up and keep walking, nothing's going to happen... enjoy being off that boat!" he laughed again.

Usopp frowned and looked forward again, Zoro was wrong; this wasn't like when he was scared, this was a funny feeling that made him think something was wrong, and they wouldn't know what until it was too late.

They continued to walk down the little dirt road lined with grass and small flowers. Usopp thought it might be a while until they finally came to the town, from the beach to where they now were had been completely deserted. The only evidence that people even came this way were the boats docked at the shoreline and how worn the path they now tread was.

Usopp tried to ignore the strange feeling that was creeping its way from his stomach to his chest, focusing on Chopper and Luffy ahead of him who skipped and sang dancing down the road.

25 minutes and a few miles later they started to see signs of life; fences, livestock, dogs and cats running around.

Luffy had stopped at the side of the road to play with a funny looking caterpillar, Chopper started yelling at him when he began to poke and jiggle the little bug, "Don't do that! It's just a little bug and you're going to hurt it!"

Usopp stopped to watch them sighing a little, "Hi."

He jumped and looked around before his eyes settled on the small child before him, "Hi." it said again.

"Um, hi." he responded.

It smiled up at him, the small animal in it's arms making happy noises, "I'm Suki, who're you?"

"I'm Usopp," he smiled at her, "what's that?" he pointed at the thing in her arms.

"Him?" she held up the animal at Usopp, "hehe, he is Pokey. He's my bestest friend."

Usopp smiled, "You know, one of my best friends is an animal too!"

Suki's eyes widened, "Really?!" she asked getting excited.

Usopp struck his Liar Pose and said, "Yep, he's half reindeer and half human! I saved him from a pack of giant anteaters, they were going to eat him and I found their secret hide out and-" _Whack! _

"Hey kid, don't let him lie to you like that!"

"Nami! I was-"

"Never mind, just keep walking, I want to get this sorted out today...not next week!" with that she huffed away.

"You di'n't saved him?" Suki asked Usopp.

"Well, not really... but he is one of my best friends."

"What did you named him?" She snuggled Pokey close to her cheek.

"I didn't, his dad did. He's called Tony Tony Chopper."

"How did you know his dad names him?"

Usopp smiled, "He told me so."

"His dad?" she asked wide eyed at the stranger.

Usopp laughed, "No, his dad died awhile ago, Chopper told me."

She gasped, "You can talk to aminals!? _Wow" _

He laughed again, "No, but Chopper can, he talks to them and us! It's super cool, I taught him!"

"He can? How does he dos that?"

Usopp turned to Chopper, who was still perched on Luffy shoulders now preoccupied with funny flowers that turned different colors when you touched them, "Hey, Chopper come here a minute!" he called.

Chopper hopped from his spot on Luffy's shoulders and trotted to where Usopp walked with Suki bouncing along beside him.

"Hey Chopper," he greeted, "This is Suki, she lives here... somewhere."

Chopper smiled at the little girl who was just a tiney bit shorter than him, "Hi Suki, I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

Her mouth dropped, "Wow, I thoughed he was making it all up!"

"Who?" Chopper asked.

She pointed to Usopp, "Oosopp, he said you can talk and I didn't think he was right but you's talking! To me!"she clapped her hands as Pokey held tight with his little arms.

"So you live here?" Chopper asked her.

"Uh-huh, that ways." She pointed down the road.

"How old are you?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, I'm this many," She held out four little fingers, "Last weeks I was this many," she held up 3 fingers, "but I had a birfday and I gots older... I don't know why, but mommy saids I am." She heaved a giant kiddie sized sigh, "I'm little..." she said sounding a little sad, "I'm always the smallest, but one day I'm gonna get huge! Jus' likes a giant, then me and Pokey won't be called little babies no more."

Usopp laughed, "Don't be in such a hurry to be big, it's more fun to be little. You can tell all the stories you want and people think they're cute, but when you get big you get into trouble when you tell stories. That's no fun."

"You mean lie? Daddy says not to do thats or I'll gets into trouble, he says it's bad to lies." Suki frowned at Usopp.

"No, not lies, stories- tall tales. Things you make up to entertain others. They're fun, not meant to hurt anyone or anything like that, just fun."

"Oh," she said with a nod. Usopp, Chopper and Suki continued to talk as they got closer to their destination.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They finally approached the city, it was rather large, with many buildings and homes, taverns, inns, shops and various other businesses.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luffy was bouncing up and down, "Let's go eat!" he pointed to the tavern across the street.

Sanji smiled, "We ate not that long ago you shouldn't be hungry." He turned to Nami and Robin, "My lovely doves, why don't we go and see if we can find any useful information about where we are?" he wrapped an arm around each woman and the three walked away.

"Let's go eat!" Luffy jumped into the air his fist pumping.

Chopper followed Luffy as he hopped happily away. Zoro shrugged and shuffled after him, he turned, "Hey Usopp, you coming?"

Usopp shook his head, "I'm going to make sure she gets home alright." He motioned towards the kid beside him.

Zoro nodded and continued to follow the other two.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The three friends sat around a table and waited for the waitress to come and take their orders.

"Do you think Usopp will come to us after he drops off that little girl?" Chopper asked already missing his friend.

Zoro slammed back his 3rd tankard of booze, "Who knows, we have no idea where Magic Eyebrow and the girls went, so he'll probably come here back to us."

Luffy was bouncing up and down in his seat watching each employee pass within 20 feet with hungry eyes while chanting 'food' under his breath over and over again until Zoro reached over the table and gently whacked him in the forehead with the hilt of Wado saying, "Cool it... here," he handed him a tankard, "this should keep you occupied... for 30 seconds at least."

Luffy took the drink with a thanks and started drinking the alcohol still watching the waiters and waitresses with an extremely keen eye, practically waiting to pounce on one of them.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

All three heads at the table turned to face the waitress who was standing there waiting to take their orders.

"MEAT! I want meat! Lots of meat!" Luffy said as he grabbed her note pad and wrote a very sloppy 'meat' diagonally across its surface.

"Right," She responded as she made a grab for her notebook, "how 'bout the rest of you guys?"

"Wow, you came out of _nowhere_!" Chopper smiled, "I waaaaant... the chefs' salad and noodles in white sauce."

"I'll have the sweet and sour pork with a side of rice," Zoro said handing the menu to her.

She nodded, collected the menus and stood there writing on her pad.

Luffy, after 20 seconds of waiting said, "Why are you just standing there, go tell the chef what we want! We're hungry!"

The waitress gave him a small scowl, "I'm tallying your bill... moron."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you supposed to do that _after_ we eat?" He matched her scowl and added a furrowed brow to top it off.

Chopper silently agreed while the waitress shook her head, "Not here, _Cupcake_... pay first then eat. Keeps people from skipping out on the bill." She looked at her pad again, "Right now, that'll be 15,054 belies. Pay up, kiddies."

Zoro frowned at Luffy then looked at Chopper who nodded, shrugging he handed the waitress the money. She smiled sweetly at him, "Now was that really that hard?" She winked and blew a kiss at the table of guys and walked away.

Zoro rolled his eyes, Luffy was oblivious and Chopper blushed muttering something about 'dumb asses.'

Twenty minutes after the waitress left another came to the table, smiling she looked from one guy to the next.

Zoro growled under his breath, "Is something wrong?" He asked her annoyed.

She laughed, "Not at all, what'll you have?"

He sighed, "We already ordered... where's the food?" Every minute that passed saw Zoro's anger deepen.

Confusion crossed the woman's face, "Really? Who took your order?"

Chopper frowned, "I don't remember what she looked like and she didn't give us a name."

"She had a notebook! And a pen too!" Luffy said thinking he was truly helping.

"Medium hight, medium build, blue wavy hair, big dark eyes and a bad attitude with markings on her face, paint or make up... something like that, right eye had a funny design, kinda long and pointy, straight from her eye to her cheek; the other cheek had strange looking star on it."

The waitress shook her head, "No one works here with that description, I've never seen _anyone_ that looks like that, are you sure that's what she looked like?"

"Positive."

"Well, nothing I can do about it now. Tell me what you want."

Chopper and Zoro looked at each other, Luffy's gaze went from one to the other and back again, "I want meat!" He smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Sure thing kid."

Zoro sighed, "Should you tell him or should I?" He asked Chopper.

Chopper shook his little furry head, "Your his first mate, it's your job!"

Zoro heaved a giant sigh, "Alright... Luffy, we've been ripped off and don't have enough money left to eat... that other waitress took our money and ran off."

Luffy's mouth dropped, he gasped and was about to yell when he was cut off.

"Are you with the Navy?" the waitress asked.

Luffy laughed out loud, the prior moment's anger gone, "Of course not!"

She frowned at them.

"We're pirates!" He said happily.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her pad and pencil, "Don't go around saying stupid things like that!"

"It's not stupid," Luffy pouted his lips pursed.

"That kind of talk will get you arrested! You know it's illegal to be a pirate... do you _want_ to die?" She asked seriously.

"We know it's not legal." Chopper said.

"They'll never catch us." Zoro said with a sly smile.

She scoffed, "There isn't a pirate alive that the Pirate King won't and can't arrest. I've seen the strongest pirates fall at the mercy of the Pirate King's navy."

Luffy hopped up and with his 'serious' face said quietly, "I'm gonna be Pirate King, _no one_ else."

Chopper and Zoro looked at each other with very apprehensive expressions, "Pirate King's Navy?" Zoro asked slowly.

"Yes, he's got the whole World government under his thumb... the only pirating that's not illegal is his own pirate ring... how do you _not_ know this? He's been pirate king since before you were born no doubt."

Zoro shook his head, "There hasn't been a Pirate King since Gold Roger. And that was like 20 something years ago. And there are tons of pirates sailing the Grand Line."

"What?! Where have you been the last 30 years?" She asked him totally shocked at his lack of knowledge.

"30 years!?" Zoro and Chopper asked white-eyed and sharp-toothed.

"Yeah, you mentioned Gold Roger, it's been about 50 years since his death... and you said it was like 20-ish years, so that leaves you 30 years in between. Roughly anyway." She rolled her eyes at them.

"And there's a new Pirate King?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, his name is Piranha, he's been Pirate King for about 20 years now."

"And he's controlling the Navy?" Asked Zoro.

"Yes, He took over the Navy and the Wold Government about 5 years after he became Pirate King. Now he makes the Navy's sole purpose to wipe out pirate rings to ensure his rule. They are either killed or they sign over their lives to his own pirate ring. But most pirates think that's selling out and would rather die or spend the rest of their lives behind bars. Some denounce piracy and try to live as though they never were pirates in the first place. Is there anything else you need to know?" at this point she was getting a little miffed.

"No, I think we're good, thanks." Zoro said still trying to digest all that the waitress had said, Chopper looked a little scared and Luffy was still waiting for his meat.

"Let's go find Nami, Sanji and Robin and tell them all that we've found out." Zoro said picking himself and his swords up, getting ready to leave.

"But we don't know where they are." Chopper said.

"We'll run into them eventually, in the mean time we'll try to find Usopp and fill him in too."

Luffy looked heart broken, "We're not eating?"

"Not right now. Later, Sanji will cook for us." Chopper said jumping onto his shoulders.

"Let's go." Zoro made his way toward the door.

_To be continued.._.

I have once again started yet another story... god I really need to finish one of these one of these days! But I've been having writes block for like 6 months now...everything I've written was just to clear out cobwebs and try to bring back my muse...I think this story just might do that. It struck me like lightning one day about 3 weeks ago... writing is still slow but it's going, so yay! Review, I could really use the input! Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, I have a feeling this is going to be a super long story cause I gots loads of ideas and things I want to throw into it. If you wanna see any future characters that won't mess with my story line I'll write them in somewhere. Thanks for reading, toodle-oo


	2. just be Hapi

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... Oda-Sama. I do own any original Characters. Read, Review and enjoy.

When Destiny Fails

By: Shironami

"Okay...if we're not eating what are we doing?" Luffy asked with his hands on his hips.

"We're going to find Usopp and tell him what's going on, then we'll find Sanji, Nami and Robin." Zoro answered him.

"Okay, I still don't understand why we aren't eating!" Luffy was getting a little annoyed.

Zoro sighed, "I told you already, that chick took our money... we're broke."

"Oh..." Luffy nodded totally understanding, "So, where are we going again?"

Zoro slapped himself on the forehead, groaning he said, "To find Usopp and tell him what that waitress told us."

Luffy slapped his fist into his open palm, "Let's go tell him!" He quietly turned to Chopper, "What do we tell Usopp?" He whispered.

"About the Pirate King and how 30 years passed all of a sudden." Chopper whispered back.

"OH! We're gonna talk about me, cool!" Luffy grinned and repositioned his hat on his head.

_Whack!_

"NO STUPID!!!"

"ZOROOO!!!" Luffy half whined, half yelled.

"You aren't the Pirate King, that guy named Piranha is... he's controlling the Navy and the World Government. He's killing other pirates and that's probably the just the beginning of what he's up to."

Luffy's eyes went as wide as plates, "What?! No! I'm gonna be Pirate King, we have to find him... I'll take him down! He stole my job from me! I'm not gonna sit back and take this crap! Come on!" He pulled at both of them, "I'm gonna find him and show him what a _real_ pirate king is."

"We can't do that Luffy." Zoro sighed.

"Like hell we can't!"

"I think Zoro's right, he's got the whole Navy and everything on his side. You heard what the waitress said about all pirates falling at his mercy... or something like that. If we try to take him on now we'd end up dead."

"How would you end up dead!?" Usopp said a little shaky.

Luffy, Chopper and Zoro looked behind them, "Usopp, you're back!" Chopper ran up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Some jerk's gone and become Pirate King and I gotta go and kick his ass!" Luffy said with a serious smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"What? When? How? WHO?"

"Apparently the guy's name is Piranha, he's bad... got the whole World Government and the Navy in his pocket." Zoro stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Usopp's eyes went a little wide, "WOW! How could we miss news like that!"

Chopper shook his head, "We didn't miss it... well we did, but not really... somehow we skipped like 30 some odd years."

Usopp started laughing, he smacked Zoro across the arm, earning him a deep scowl, "Okay, who's idea was this?" He looked from guy to guy, "seriously, Luffy's not smart enough to think of this all on his own, you two put him up to this, didn't you."

The other three guys stared at Usopp as he smiled.

Usopp stopped laughing after 30 seconds when the silence continued, "You're not joking?" He asked.

They shook their heads no, "Way to catch up, Needlenose." Zoro walked away.

Usopp hurried to catch him, "Wait, so all that you said was true?"

He nodded.

Usopp frowned, "So this Piranha guy's the real deal, huh?"

Zoro nodded again, "Yeah, from what we heard he kills pirates to keep out competition."

"And Luffy thinks he can take him?"

"Of course he does..."

Usopp heaved a giant sigh, "And we've jumped into the future... or something?"

"Or something..." Zoro muttered.

"Does Nami, Sanji and Robin know about this yet?" Usopp asked worried.

Zoro shrugged, "Who knows, they might-"

"What do we know about?" Sanji asked lazily.

Chopper looked at him with a funny expression that Sanji couldn't quite place, "It's been 30 years since yesterday and there's a new Pirate King and he's _evil!"_ Chopper spilled out very fast at him.

"We know... I guess that explains why I didn't know where we were and how far we traveled seemly overnight." Nami said walking beside Sanji. "Well, it might be best to try to-"

"Hey!" Zoro pointed, "It's her; I'm going to get my money back!"

"Your money?" Nami asked thinking that giving him money was probably a bad idea.

"How did she end up with _my _money?" Nami asked with half a mind to smack him.

"I gave it to her." Zoro answered simply.

Sanji smirked, "Just cause it was bad doesn't mean that you get your money back; in fact you should give her extra money to make up for your lack of ability."

"What?! Fucking moron! She pretended to be our waitress, took our orders and then our money. Fucking moron!" Zoro yelled as he began to chase after the woman.

"That's _your_ story!..." Sanji yelled at his back, Zoro turned and gave him a very obvious, obscene gesture.

Sanji laughed, "You'd like that wouldn't you!"

Chopper and Luffy ran after him, "I wanna eat meat, we're going to find her and go back to that food place! Hurry Chopper!"

The others shrugged and followed as well.

_**!ZOOM!**_

Turning the corner, she looked back; that green-haired jerk had spotted her.

She sighed loudly, "Shit, I was hoping to never see them again. He's got such a bad attitude... what an asshole." She kicked a rock down the small alleyway, watching it bounce and roll along the dirty street.

"YOU!"

"AHH!" She stumbled in surprise and fell to the ground.

"Where's my money!?" Zoro pointed at her accusingly.

Luffy popped out of nowhere, "I want to eat! Give me back Zoro's money!"

She sighed, "I don't have it anymore."

Zoro growled under his breath and Luffy whined, "Ahhhhh, no... I just want meat."

"What the hell did you do with it?" Zoro asked, knowing Nami would throttle him when she found out that he wasn't getting her money back.

She rolled her eyes and sighed again, "I was going to use it to buy a ticket off this island... I've been stranded here for a few weeks, but I gave it to this old lady and her husband. They were broke and it's time to pay tax to the Pirate King, if they don't he has ordered his Navy to kill as exchange for payment. Guess he figures if you can't pay now, how are you going to pay next time. He really is a monster."

Sanji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took her hand, noodle-dancing around her, singing her praises about the kindness she had in her wonderful heart, giving money to those old helpless people, until Zoro whacked him on the head saying sarcastically, "Yeah, it was so nice of her to give them _my _money."

Nami smacked him, "You mean _my _money, don't you?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, muttering 'whatever' in her direction.

Robin broke up the fight before it began and turned to the woman, "How did you get stranded here?"

"I was on on our ship and we docked here to get some supplies but we didn't know that the Navy was here and they arrested us, I got away somehow. But the others didn't, I've got to get to the Navy Headquarters in Rouge Town and free them before they're executed."

"So you're a pirate too!" Luffy yelled excited.

"SHUSH!" she slapped her hand over his mouth, "The Navy pays people to turn in known pirates, do you want to be arrested too?"

He shook his head then said, "We've been to Rouge Town, it was awesome! I almost died!!"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah, almost dieing is the best!" She said sarcastically.

Luffy laughed and agreed, "Sure is!"

"Wouldn't have been the best if Buggy would've chopped off your head, dumbass." Zoro rolled his eyes, the same feeling he had when he saw Buggy standing over Luffy about to kill him slowly crept up his spine.

"Buggy?" The woman slowly said.

"Yeah, he's such a freak!" Luffy laughed.

She scowled at Luffy then gave him a slap across the upper arm, "Shut the hell up!"

"Owwww! What was that for!?"

"For saying stupid stuff!" She yelled back.

"But he _is_ a giant freak!"

"I know that! He's a big, flashy freak, but I'm not going to let you say shit like that!"

"Why do you care... you even agreed with him." Usopp stated.

"Because I have to. That whole ship is full of freaks."

Zoro and Nami turned to each other, a strange look crossed Nami's face at the same time a look of slight horror was plastered on Zoro's face.

"Whoa..." Nami said.

"No way..." Zoro breathed.

"What? I wanna know!" Luffy bounced.

"She...she and..." Nami started.

"Buggy." Zoro finished, "I, just... wow... weird." He shook his head.

"Yeah, what about us?" She asked.

"If he's your... then who's...?" Nami asked.

"I'm afraid we're being left out of the loop, Navigator-san." Robin said with a smile, indicating to the rest of the crew.

"Well, you weren't there when Buggy tried to kill Luffy. I'm not sure if you've seen him or not." Nami answered her, "But she looks just like him! Minus the nose, anyway."

Zoro said, "She's his kid!" It left a sour taste in his mouth.

"WOW!" Luffy exclaimed, "How did that happen!?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "We already talked about that remember, Luffy?"

"Oh yeah, but how'd he get her so fast!?"

"It's been 30 years Luffy. That's a long time, a lot can happen in that amount of time." Nami answered.

"And apparently a lot has!" Usopp said, "Do you think my father's still around somewhere?"

"OH! Shanks... Che, he'd better be around! If he went and died or something I'll kick his ass!" Luffy said with a nod of finality.

"So my old man nearly killed you, eh?" She asked Luffy.

"Sure did! That was one close call!" Luffy put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Luffy, eh?" She frowned, remembering all the stories her parents and their crew had told her about the Straw Hats, "I'm Hapi."

"You look kinda pissed to me." Luffy said with his head tilted to one side and a funny expression on his face.

"What?" Hapi asked.

"Pissed, you look pissed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She was beginning to wonder how this moron had turned her father's crew upside down. He was little more than a harmless idiot.

"You said you were happy." He nodded.

She nodded back, "Yeah..."

"But you're pissed?" He asked confused.

"I'm getting there fast!" She suddenly had the urge to smack him.

"So you're a mysterious pissed-happy!" He smiled, proud he had figured it all out.

Her eyes widened and her head slowly shook, "What in the freaking hell are you talking about?"

Nami interjected, "Let me help," She told Hapi, then turned to Luffy, "Okay... that," she pointed, "is Hapi, her name is Hapi. She's not in a happy mood... that's just her name, like Luffy, Nami or Usopp," she gave him a second for it to sink in, "get it?"

Luffy smiled wide and nodded.

"Good..." Nami smiled, "So then...who is that?" She pointed.

"That's Happy...but she's not really happy...she's getting pissed...but she's happy about it?" He frowned again.

"Ah..." Nami sighed, "We were so close too... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... he over-thought it."

Zoro laughed, "Are you sure that's possible?"

"The more he thinks the more confused he gets." Sanji shrugged.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to Rouge Town to bust out my family." Hapi said.

"How are you going to get there?" Robin asked.

She shrugged, "Don't know yet... I could always steal again. I've got a few hours before the ferry leaves."

Luffy jumped up and down, making talky noises from the back of his throat, his hand high in the air, "Good boy!" Nami patted him on the head and gave him a cookie from her pocket, "but next time, don't make noises. Now... what do you want to say?"

Luffy scarfed down the cookie in one bite and said, "We could take Lady Buggy to Rouge Town and break out her nakama! Then we'll have an even bigger crew! If we get enough pirates together we could take on the Pirate King and I'll kick his ass!"

The group was silent, exchanging glances, "Well, he _is_ the captain..." Zoro said a little disappointed.

Nami sighed, "Well, someone's gotta take this guy down... might as well be us. Then I can take all his money!" She squealed and her eyes turned into Beli signs.

"Wherever and what ever my precious Nami-swan wants!!" Sanji said in a flurry of pink hearts.

Robin and Chopper agreed, Robin thought Rouge Town would be a good place to start, considering they knew almost nothing about this place and Chopper thought anyone who was hurting people should be stopped.

Usopp was still unsure but willing to follow his comrades into battle... as long as they were far ahead of him.

"How about it, Buggy Lady? We'll take you there and bust out your pops!"

"My name is Hapi...Hapi the Clown and I guess I don't have much choice. Dad's not going to like that I've teamed up with you, but from where he's sitting, he should be willing to take whatever help is handed to him."

"OH! You're Hapi! You should have just said so!" Luffy laughed and walked away.

"She did you idiot!" Nami yelled at his as she walked beside him.

Robin, Usopp and Chopper walked behind them laughing as Nami hit him over the head several times and Sanji puffed away at his cigarette, walking with his hands in his pockets.

Hapi shrugged and followed... they couldn't be any more trouble than her father's crew, could they?

"I don't trust you!" a deep voice said slowly from behind her.

"That's nice... you don't have to." She said back.

"And I still want my money back!" He jogged to catch up with her.

"Uh-huh."

"Pull any shit and I'll slice you in half." He threated, all business.

"I would expect nothing less...Cabaji told me all about you. He said you're the only guy he couldn't beat. But I have to warn you: Pull any shit and I'll be the one to slice _you_ in half. These people you consider freaks are the only family I've got and nothing's getting in my way. I won't let them die!" She glared up at him.

"I can respect that... just so you know, I feel the same way about my crew and if anything happens to any of them because of you-"

She cut him off, "Then we're in agreement. The only way this will work is if I look out for your family and yours looks out for mine. For the time being, anyway."

He nodded and held out his hand, she took it and they shook. He bend down a little and whispered, "If any blood is to be spilled, it's going to be yours."

She nodded and caught up with Robin, who in her opinion was probably the smartest one there, "How are we getting to Rogue Town?"

"On Merry, Navigator-san will figure it all out when we get to the docks." She smiled, "There's nothing to worry about. They may seem like an unlikely bunch of know-nothings... but they're the best know-nothings and they've never let me down."

As they approached the docks a small ship came into view, _This ought to be an interesting trip. I hope it all works out and we get there in time. _Hapi thought.

_**!ZOOM!**_

The end! So far... next chapter: on the way to Rouge town! What adventure awaits on the open seas? New friends, old ones?! Join us next time and find out!

okay... I hope this wasn't as crappy as I thought it was. I've got loads of ideas, it's just not coming out like I'd like. And considering that no one but my friend Zenon reviewed I might not finish this, what's the point of writing if no one's going to read it?


End file.
